william_carverfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas
Thomas, more commonly known as Tom, is, along with Luke, the main protagonist in The Community. Life Before The Attack Thomas was a teenager when he joined the community. He had lived there for 6 years. Life After The Attack Season 1 The Community Falls Luke and Thomas wake up in the early morning while Sarah is listening to what sounds like "Heart Attack". In the middle of Luke's sentence, they hear an explosion. Luke says the community has fallen again (Possibly referring the events of The Rise Of William from the cancelled version) and decides that they must leave the community. They leave through the back door. When they hear Nuclear Sirens, they run as far as possible away from the community. After they've left, they run into some bandits that are disguised as regular citizens. As they bend down and crawl away from the community, Luke sees these bandits entering the community. The two then run in panick away from the community. Thomas decides the two should inspect the community's damage. Luke thinks that Thomas is right and then the two run towards the community to see what has happened and what is going on there. Luke waits outside while Thomas takes a poo. Thomas is gone for ages and Luke finds him at the backyard of the community. They inspect the damage and find Sarah's body in the living room. The two leave from the living room and Thomas says "What about Sarah?". Luke responds with "She's dead" in a tone that is possibly telling Thomas to get over it. They notice that Arthur and Luke's Dad are still alive and then go upstairs to Luke's room. Luke walks up the stairs into his room. He decides they should stay there for half an hour to see what happened. Luke then needs a wee and goes to the toilet. After Luke comes back, he steps on a booby trap and is shot in the leg. Thomas then bandages it for him. Luke decides that staying for half an hour isn't such a good idea and that they should leave the community straight away. Thomas seems to agree with Luke and the two then leave the community for the last time. They run around to find somewhere to go but find nowhere. The episode ends with Thomas walking away. A New Beginning This episode takes place two weeks after the events of "The Community Falls" with Luke and Thomas walking towards a park. Luke mentions the events of Sarah's death and he also mentions that he and Thomas found the Bandits' dead bodies. They then head towards an alleyway and walk there. Soon the night comes and Luke and Thomas sleep under a bus stop. The next day Luke and Thomas wake up and continue to look for a new community. One week later, Luke has a "Flashbackmare" where Arthur, his nan and gran die. He wakes up in a park with his head hurting. Thomas asks him what's the matter and Luke tells him about the "Flashbackmare." Thomas has no idea what he meant so Luke explains to him what one is. Luke and Thomas make the park their new community. They play on the park's equipment for a few minutes. Luke says that their new hideout is "cool" because they get to play out all the time. Luke also mentions his haircut. Thomas suggests the two go on the field. Luke thinks it's a great idea. In this scene, it's also revealed that the park is next to a school and when Luke and Thomas were kids the field caught fire on an Easter disco. They then go onto a basketball pitch and examine it. Luke and Thomas go back to the park area. Luke says they should stay there for a few weeks. Thomas suggests they should stay there forever. Luke says they can't because of the state the park was in. They go on the log in the park. Thomas says "come on we haven't got all day" and Luke makes a joke saying it's his most used line ever. They then go back to the basketball pitch. Luke suggests that the two do survival lessons to learn to survive. The episode skips to one week later when Luke and Thomas cat fight each other. After a minute or so, they stop the lesson. Later on, Luke has another "Flashbackmare" about his Dad dying. The two have a conversation on the benches. After they've finished, the episode ends. Splitting Up This episode starts off with Luke and Thomas' survival lessons. This week, Luke decides that they should split up and survive on their own for a week. Luke stays in the park while Thomas goes some distance away from the community's border. Thomas is walking up a path towards a shop. Thomas then decides to hide behind the back of the shop. Thomas wakes up. He moves from the back of the shop and walks towards a small field. The next day, Thomas appears to be walking behind a garage. The garage had been seen before, which means that he is closer to the park. It is revealed 5 days have passed since the two split up for their training lesson. Thomas then walks around the back of the park. Luke then goes on a log in the park. He then decides to go on the basketball pitch on the field. He then points to where Thomas had been, possibly spotting Thomas. Thomas is now on the field next to the park. He then walks towards it but possibly realises Luke might see him. Luke reveals that there are only 24 hours before the week is over. He goes on the park's swings, waiting for the 24 hours to be up. Luke then "thinks" he has spotted Thomas, meaning he is under a tree. He then thinks it was just his imagination. It is now dark out and Luke plays on the park's equipment one last time before the week is up. He then goes on the log, randomly saying "Log time, log time, log time!". Thomas then decides to go to bed. It is 5 O'clock in the morning, meaning the week is up. Luke and Thomas wake up, excitedly yelling "Yes!". They both decide to play on the park. They go on the swings. They then talk for a bit. The episode ends with them playing on the park equipment. Moving On Is Dangerous Thomas will appear in this episode. Medius Thomas will appear in this episode. Appearances *The Community Falls *A New Beginning *Splitting Up *Moving On Is Dangerous *Medius *What's Happened *Life *Vale *Afterlife Part 1 *Afterlife Part 2 Trivia *In the cancelled version of The Community, Thomas died in the first episode. However, in the newer version, Thomas will appear in the whole first season and most likely the second season. **Instead, his death is replaced with Sarah's. Category:The Community Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Protagonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:The Community Members Category:Main Characters